Your Nephew, Jon H Simpson
by Lorilei
Summary: This is ShannonK's Christmas gift since she caused the plot bunny.


Your Nephew, Jon H. Simpson 

This is Shannon K's Christmas present. In other words, it is all her fault. :D

These characters are not mine; I totally borrowed someone else's toys.

It was early afternoon in the darkened apartment when the phone rang. The pile of sheets and blankets in the middle of the bed moved as a hand emerged from their depths and grabbed the receiver. "H'llo?" came a sleep drugged voice.

"Is this Dr. Daniel Jackson?" asked the crisp voice on the other end.

"Uh-huh," was the sleepy reply.

"This is Mr. Miller. I'm the vice principal at Colorado Springs High School. I am calling you concerning your nephew, a Jon Simpson. There has been an incident."

"My who?" Daniel asked in confusion. He grabbed his glasses and looked at the bedside clock. It said he had only been asleep for two and a half hours. The negotiations on PX-5378 had taken three days longer than anyone had anticipated and he was beat. The inhabitants of that world made lawyers look like cuddly bunnies.

"Your nephew, you do have a nephew by the name of Jon H. Simpson?" Mr. Miller questioned.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry, you woke me up. What has my _nephew_ done?" Daniel could feel a headache coming on.

"Sorry to wake you, sir. Could you come down to the school this afternoon so that we can resolve this unfortunate situation?" the other man asked apologetically.

"Sure, it will take me a bit to get ready. You never did tell me what this is about." Daniel answered, getting out of bed and heading for the coffeemaker.

"Jon took on half the defensive line of the football team," was the weary reply.

Daniel nearly dropped the carafe in shock, "Tell him I will be there in forty-five minutes and that I am bringing a friend with me!" Daniel disconnected the phone and dialed the diminutive doctor immediately.

Forty-five minutes later saw Daniel Jackson and Janet Frasier hurrying into the front lobby of the high school. After locating the office, they were ushered into the vice principal's office. A tall, robust blond man stands up and reaches over the desk to shake their hands.

"Dr. and Mrs. Jackson, I am sorry to be meeting you under these unfortunate circumstances," he said, "My name is Tim Miller and I am sure you know my other guest."

Turning, Daniel saw a battered but defiant Jon. Janet bent over him and started to exam his injuries.

"Jeez Louise, Danny did ya have to bring _her_?" Jon asked trying to squirm away from the doctor without aggravating his ribs.

"Of course I had to bring her, you're lucky I didn't bring the Colonel with me too! The football team Jon?" the archaeologist yelled back at him.

"They were insulting the Avalanche! Said they were a bunch of figure skaters who were too afraid to come out of the closet! I had to make them see the light," Jon reasoned. "OUCH! Damn it doc, take it easy! I have a couple of cracked ribs."

"You have more than cracked ribs, Jon. Daniel, you need to wrap this up. We need to get him to the infirmary so I can get some x-rays," Janet said over her shoulder.

"You should see the other guys," Jon's grin turned into a grimace as she checked his pupils with a small flashlight.

Daniel rolled his eyes and turned back towards Mr. Miller, "Why did you call me?"

"As his uncle, he is you and your wife's responsibility," the administrator stated.

"Actually, Janet and I aren't married. She is a friend with a medical degree. Also, Jon is an emancipated minor," Daniel explained.

"So you have just abandoned the boy to his fate?" the man asked. "If you don't want anything to do with him, why did you rush down here with a doctor?"

"For your information, Mr. Miller, my job with the government requires me to be out of the country for long periods of time. I just got back into the country less than twelve hours ago," Daniel replied icily. "Jon was declared emancipated so that he wouldn't go into the foster care system. He has a large support network at his disposal. Now, why did you call me down here?"

Clearing his throat, Mr. Miller dropped the irritated man's gaze and replied, "I called you here because Jon wouldn't let the paramedics look him over when they came to take the players to the hospital. Since he is obviously hurt, I thought calling his emergency contact would be a good idea. He will also be suspended from school for 10 days for fighting."

"Will the other kids' parents be pressing charges?" Daniel asked imagining how the call to Paul Davis was going to go.

"No, the players don't want it to get out to rival schools that they were taken out by a guy half their size."

"OK, so we will take Jon to Janet's infirmary and get him patched up and he will be back at school in two weeks," the weary man stated, "Janet, Jon, let's go."

Janet gathered her bag while Daniel took possession of Jon's backpack and the three said their goodbyes to the vice principal.

An hour later, Jon was lounging in a bed in the infirmary with bandaged ribs and arguing with Janet about staying for observation for his concussion. "Doc, I love ya, but I am not spending the night in the SG-1 Infirmary Bed," he whined.

"Here, I stole the colonel's Gameboy and his yo-yo. And if you get too bored, you could always do your homework, young man," she said rolling her eyes.

"Napoleonic power monger," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" she said, doing a good impression of T'ealc.

"I said, 'Ah, it's good to be back,'" he backpedaled.

"If you are good, I'll let T'ealc bring in a TV and DVD player after supper," she bribed.

"Sweet!" he said as he settled down with the Gameboy.

Later, as promised, T'ealc wheeled in a TV/DVD combo and a stack of movies. "Which movies shall we watch JonSimpson?" he asked.

"Whatcha got there T?" the boy asked reaching for the DVD's being very careful of his injuries.

Daniel and the rest of SG-1 came into the infirmary to check on Jon and found him trying to cajole a nurse into getting them some popcorn. Sam held up a couple of packages of microwave popcorn and made her way to Janet's office where there was a microwave. Everyone else settled down in chairs around the bed and settled in to watch a movie.

"So, Mini-Me, I hear you defended the Avalanches honor against the whole football team," Jack grinned at his clone.

"Not the _whole_ team, just the defensive line," Jon says casually.

"Oh for crying out loud, _just_ the defensive line, good to know my skills aren't getting rusty chasing co-eds. Did you get it on video? Hey! What is my Gameboy doing here? I know it was on my desk when I was doing paperwork," the full bird colonel cried snatching the toy up off the bed, clutching it to his chest and eying the clone accusingly.

"I'm sure you're mistaken, sir. You must have left it here the last time you were in the infirmary," Sam said trying to take the heat off Jon.

As Jack and Sam argued about the sanity of the older man, Daniel got a handful of popcorn from the bowl, leaned in and asked Jon, "How are you doing?"

I'm fine, Danny. You were right, I do have a full support team here when I really need them," Jon said seriously. Settling in among the pillows a semi-evil gleam came to his eye, "So Danny, how do you feel about National Treasure?"


End file.
